codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
The Trap (Evolution)
This page is for the Evolution episode. For the Code Lyoko episode, go to The Trap. ---- The Trap is the nineteenth episode of Code Lyoko Evolution and the overall one hundred and fourteenth episode of Code Lyoko. Plot Aelita goes to Lyoko once again to talk to her father in the Core of Lyoko. She confesses her determination to find her mother. When she gets back to Earth, Jeremie suggests she use the social network. Later in the school playground, the heroes are discussing a new strategy to prevent the spectres from getting to them. In the middle of the discussion, Jeremie suddenly has an idea. He ponders it for a moment and proposes a new plan to his friends: Jeremie wants to try taking XANA’s codes back. The idea is to capture a spectre, trap it in a scanner and take its codes. The plan forms: Yumi, the one with the most codes, acts as bait in an isolated place. William, without codes, will lie in wait to keep an eye on her. Ulrich and Odd will stay on Lyoko to deactivate the spectre’s tower if the danger becomes too great. The group decides to leave Aelita out of the plan so she can focus on her mother. The pinkette then pursues Jeremie’s idea and registers for a social networking site where she puts out a call for Anthea. Everyone is in position. After a long wait, a spectre appears in the park and chases Yumi. Jeremie transfers Ulrich and Odd to the Desert Sector where the tower is. They’re confronted by some Krabes. Yumi leads the spectre to the factory, watched by William. Using a hologram of Yumi, Jeremie tricks the spectre into taking the lift. Arriving in the scanner room, the real Yumi is virtualised right under the spectre’s nose and arrives in the Desert Sector. The spectre enters the scanner and Jeremie shuts it in. The process works: Jeremie manages to steal source codes. XANA’s creature then begins to whack the scanner walls, damaging it severely. Suddenly, it disintegrates, to everyone’s confusion. A major problem then presents itself: the spectre’s residue was virtualised onto Lyoko. Taking the form of a cloud of digital particles, it immediately attacks Yumi. Immune to the attack, it plunges the Japanese girl into a virtual coma with a single touch. Then it goes to Odd and Ulrich. Under Jeremie’s orders, Odd and Ulrich urgently destroy the last Krabes… Unfortunately, before Ulrich can reach the tower, he’s touched by the spectral cloud and falls unconscious. The spectre then leaves: it doesn’t attack Odd because he doesn’t have any source codes. The virtual monster then returns to Yumi and carries her towards the Digital Sea, and definitive virtualisation. The scanner being too damaged by the spectre, Jeremie can’t devirtualise his friends… Jeremie tells Odd to go to the Desert Sector Way Tower: the only one he can still enter without codes. There, he’ll activate the tower and re-inject Odd with some source codes he stole from the spectre in the scanner. Odd can now exit and try to deactivate the tower. However, by doing this, Odd is no longer codeless. The spectre therefore becomes disinterested in Yumi and chases after Odd instead. The purple avatar manages to dodge the attacks thanks to superb tricks on the Overboard. He enters the tower and deactivates it, destroying the inferior spectre. The mission is completed with rather positive results. Odd has regained a small number of codes, XANA has lost power and the spectre was destroyed. The heroes nonetheless agree on the following: capturing spectres is too dangerous. On her end, Aelita has gotten a number of support messages on the social network, people ready to help in the search for her mother. She hopes that this buzz will help her track down Anthea Hopper. Trivia *The original French name for this episode is Le piège. *This episode has the exact same title as The Trap, which was one hundred episodes ago in the original series; the fourteenth episode of the first season. However, the original French titles are slightly different (Piège vs Le piège). *The episode was released on iTunes on May 5th, 2013, despite the break/hiatus. It was removed the day after. *This episode marks the first time a specter goes to Lyoko in the fifth season and the second time in the Code Lyoko series. *Odd gets a fraction of X.A.N.A.s source codes back, enabling him to deactivate towers again. *It is shown that the Lyoko Warriors can be virtualized from Sector 5 to other sectors without the need of the Transporter. *This was the first time that a specter has entered an activated tower. *This marks the first time that Jeremie has activated a tower in season five. The streams of light appear a whitish-blue color. This may be because it was stated to be a way tower, so the color may be from the tower color coding system. *First appearance of the Subdigitals, on Aelita's "friendspace" page. They retain their old cartoon look (suggesting they have cartoon drawings of themselves for publicity) rather than new live action actors. Gallery piege_001.jpg The Trap (Evolution) 2.jpg|The Kadic dormitory. The Trap (Evolution) 3.jpg|Aelita is determined to find her mother, Anthea. The Trap (Evolution) 4.jpg|Aelita as a young child in a photo with her mother Anthea taken by her father. The Trap (Evolution) 5.jpg The Trap (Evolution) 6.jpg The Trap (Evolution) 7.jpg piege_236.jpg The Trap (Evolution) 8.jpg|X.A.N.A.'s specter. The Trap (Evolution) 9.jpg The Trap (Evolution) 10.jpg The Trap (Evolution) 11.jpg The Trap (Evolution) 12.jpg piege_406.jpg The Trap (Evolution) 13.jpg|The specter on Lyoko. The Trap (Evolution) 14.jpg|Yumi is in a comatose state due to the specter touching her. 114 Le piege.mp4 000907040.jpg ulrichcoma.png|Ulrich is also knocked due to the touch by the Spectre. piege_472.jpg piege_637.jpg aelitasocialmedia.png Piege 503-1-.jpg 437029341 640-1-.jpg Odd approaching the Desert Sector's Way Tower.png The Desert Sector's Way Tower seen in Evolution.png ca:Trampa es:Trampa fr:Le piège gl:Trampa it:Trappola pt:Armadilha ro:Capcană ru:Ловушка sr:Замка (Еволуција) Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Needs Captions Category:Code Lyoko Evolution Category:The Trap (Evolution)